


Storm dancing

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Elementals, First Time, Mating, attempted forced mating, corting, dragonformers, dragonlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: It is time for Optimus's first heat and gathering where he hopes to find his life mate.This is an Old RP and I am no longer in contact with the co author. What is written is all there is.





	Storm dancing

Optimus huffed as yet again he was mistaken for a fire dragon or a hybrid between fire and water due to his colouration. He did not bother correct them, they would see and soon enough too as a storm was brewing, he could feel it. This was his first time at such a gathering and he was nervous as he looked the sire dragons over from a distance.

Megatron kept to himself mostly as he observed the other sires and carriers mingling. The hybrid dragon not interested in any of the suitors available to him so far. Not until that exotic sapphire and ruby scaled beauty landed nearby. The bright colours and the delicate yet powerful build of the young carrier drew an interested rumble from his throat. 

Megatron stretched out his massive slate and jet black wings to their full span as he stood up on his haunches before flying over to get a better view of the dragon that had suddenly become the object of his interest.

"You do not appear to be a fire dragon, yet your scales are as red as theirs and you are much smaller. Did you come to the gathering to find a mate as well?" The large shadow and fire elemental inquired, interested to find out more about the other dragon if he would be allowed.

Optimus turned to observe the speaker. "Finally someone who can tell that I am not a fire dragon. Yes I am here to find a mate and when it is my turn to fly you will see what my element is." He gave himself a shake displaying slightly, this sire dragon was exceptional, and vastly different to all the others here.

"May I know what your element or elements are?" He asked, head tilted inquiringly.

Megatron puffed up a bit in pride as he was asked about his own elemental association.

"My sire was a shadow dragon and my carrier was a fire breather. I inherited both of their characteristics." The black and silver sire dragon answered.

"You have me even more curious now than before. I could tell you were of an exotic variety, different from the others gathered here. I eagerly await to see what element you have mastery over." Megatron purred in anticipatory delight. "May I ask your name since we are all ready becoming acquainted? I am called Megatron."

Optimus considered, then looked up in excitement as he heard a rumble of thunder in the distance coming closer fast.

"I am sorry I cannot stay and talk any longer. It is my turn to fly. Exotic yes you could call my element that but so is shadow and a hybrid of one even more so. My name is Optimus." He smiled at Megatron before taking wing into the darkening sky and thunderous rumbles even as other dragons fled to the safety of the land when they saw the first flashes of lightening.

Megatron normally would have headed for cover himself, but he was far too intrigued in Optimus to not witness his acrobatics and mastery of the skies. He watched as the smaller dragon took to the air, the powerful beats of his wings taking him all the way up into the clouds, taking no heed of the danger around him as if he had no reason to fear it.

Optimus was exuberant, if there was one thing he loved above anything else it was dancing with lightening. He made sure to keep to the lower level of clouds so he could be seen from the ground. He let the lightening role over him even going as far as to catch bolts that were heading for the ground. He let out an exuberant roar this was his element his domain.

Stunning would not even begin to describe what the hybrid dragon was seeing. The colourful young carrier had captured his full attention with his display, an elegant ballet of lightning and the beating of swift and skillful wings. He suddenly realised that Optimus wanted to be seen doing this, other dragons being more private with their displays, this one was showing off for him even as the rest of the dragons had fled for shelter.

Megatron then decided he could wait no longer; he had to answer the courtship dance by joining in. Spreading his massive wings, he took to the skies to be with the carrier he desired to mate.

"You are a lightning dragon then." Megatron stated matter of factly.

"I have only heard of your kind from stories. I never thought I would see one with my own optics." The shadow hybrid added with no small amount of admiration as he flew over to Optimus.

"And you are brave," Optimus grinned, "Few would dare fly in a storm even with a lightening dragon by their side."

Optimus was surprised that Megatron had dared join him but also pleased. He kept half his focus on the lightening around them even as he continued to dance and talk with the larger dragon. He was also dimly aware of other dragons watching them from far below.

"It seems we have gained an audience," Megatron chuckled softly in amusement as he looked down below at the gathering of dragons even as he continued to fly and avoid the bolts of electricity.

"I can hardly blame them either for wanting to see such a beautiful young dragon dance through the clouds so artfully," Megatron complimented before giving an affectionate lick to the sapphire scales of one of Optimus' cheeks.

Optimus laughed softly as he felt the tingle of static charge jump to Megatron from where he had licked him.

"You might want to be careful about touching me when I am storm dancing. I can gather quite a charge about myself doing this. I do hope no one else decides to join us though I can keep lightening from striking one but I have little practice with protecting others." He was amused and pleased by the affection Megatron was showing him. He was seriously considering allowing this skilled and majestic dragon to mate him. In truth he wanted a bonded mate not just a temporary one for a clutch or two.

The sharp tingle of the jolt of static electricity bouncing off the younger dragon's bright scales made him flinch for a moment in surprise.

"You must be immune to the effects of the lightning then. I should be more careful, but I find it difficult to worry about myself when I am wing to wing with you," Megatron smiled, his many razor sharp teeth appearing not so threatening with the pleased grin on his face.

"Yes I am immune," Optimus laughed joyfully as he drew a bolt to him so it could dance along his wings.

"What are your intentions? I can tell you want to mate me but beyond that?" Optimus was curious about what answer he might get from the shadow and fire dragon.

Megatron rumbled in approval as Optimus seemed open to the idea of at least letting him sire a clutch or two on him. "I want someone to cherish and have by my side until we both join the Well. I would like to breed you, but I would love nothing else than to have you as my bonded mate, Optimus."

Optimus was stunned he had not expected that.

"I do want a bonded mate. Perhaps we could raise a clutch together to see if we a compatible first?" He offered hopefully.

Megatron let out a deep approving rumble at the idea.

"I would like that very much. I can hardly wait to mount you when you come into your heat." The hybrid dragon purred suggestively and nipped at one of Optimus' audio fins playfully.

"You really don't care much for your own safety," Optimus huffed in amusement as he ducked out of the way so Megatron would not get shocked again.

"That eager are you? Looking at the audience we have I think you might have some competition." He could see the proud stances of several sires showing off so he could see.

"I do care; it is just difficult to focus on my own well being when I have you to give my full attention to," Megatron smirked and beat his wings powerfully in midair.

"Any sire who believes he can best me for the right to mount you will be sorely mistaken," The dark dragon boasted with a dominating roar proving to the others below that he would not back down from a challenge.

"It not that I mind your attentions it is just as you found earlier that it can be dangerous to touch me or any lightening dragon when they are storm dancing. I have also been told by my carrier that sires will challenge for a carrier even if it is an obviously one sided competition." Optimus spiralled around Megatron to display his interest in the large sire.

"The danger also makes you so much more appealing and hard to resist." Megatron replied with a smug grin on his muzzle.

"I have no problem with proving that you are my carrier and no other sire can lay a claim on you. I would fight off anyone so foolish as to even think so." The massive fire and shadow dragon snorted. He was an experienced fighter who held nothing back; he had to be in order to gain his enormous expanse of territory. The range of which extended even to the nearby mountain range where he had made his den. "I am already one of the alpha sires in the area, there are not many who would dare to compete with me be it for territory, prey or even a fertile young mate such as yourself."

"Normally not but I am a rare type as you said yourself. That will entice those who might dare into action. An Alpha, hmm I am lucky." Optimus purred.

"I had not expected much since this is my first gathering." He was impressed and also worried about what underhanded tricks the other sires might attempt to win him.

"Very lucky. Though not as lucky as I feel to have found you," Megatron purred amorously and swished his powerful thick tail happily.

"So this will be your first heat and mating? I promise to do my best to make it both pleasant and enjoyable for you." The alpha sire added as he continued to fly close to Optimus.

Optimus hummed in contentment, this was far more than he had hoped for. "I have one request, if another dragon tries to steal me away let me deal with them; they are less likely to try again with me that way."

"I am sure that you are more than capable of defending yourself, Optimus. However I will do all that I can to protect you, it is in my nature to be highly protective of those I care for. I will trust you enough to take care of yourself, but I will be there for you if you need me." Megatron replied with sincerity in his voice. He knew that some of the other sires were of the less savoury in the morals department and worried a bit for Optimus' safety around them.

"Oh I fully expect you to give chase, but I mean for you to let me deal some of their punishment. Also you should not worry so much about my safety. I may not be the largest carrier around and not have the best physical defences but I can assure you that they will be unlikely to try again when they get a taste of what defences I do have." Optimus was very pleased glad that the sire would do his duty and protect what was his.

Megatron laughed a bit, he would be more than willing to let Optimus fight his own battles. He was interested in seeing if he fought as skilfully and with grace as he danced. "I was in no means implying you were weak or incapable, Optimus. Only that I would fight for you and any hatchlings I sire with ferocity should the need arise."

"I am pleased to hear that," Optimus purred, "I think it is perhaps time for us to move from here as this storm will last for quite some time but is relatively narrow, see over those hills Hadeen can be seen."

"If you would like my den is not far from here. We could fly there and my cavern will provide us shelter and a dry place to recharge," Megatron offered hopefully, there was much to his abode that he wished to show the young carrier to try and impress him even further.

"I would be happy to see your den, if you have no desire to remain with the gathering any longer. I myself have no need to." Optimus was delighted at the prospect, as he was tiring with his dancing and long flight to the gathering in the first place.

"I have all ready found what I have ventured out here for," Megatron smiled adoringly and led the way to his den. Hopeful that Optimus would soon choose to call the spacious cavern home as well. The large sire landed gracefully on the outcropping of rocks near the entrance and motioned for his soon to be mate to follow him inside.

Optimus stayed outside for a moment rubbing his scales on the ground to release left over charge before following his larger partner into the cave.

Megatron waited at the mouth of the cavern for a moment and watched as Optimus released the pent up electric charge from his courtship dance earlier.

"I have found one of the best places to make a den in my territory. We would be too high up for predators to reach our eggs or hatchlings and there is a freshwater stream not even a wings-beat from here." Megatron bragged before slinking over to his massive hoard of lustrous gems of all sizes and colours.

Optimus listened with interest but the gems quickly caught his attention.

"Oh, they are gorgeous, and you have some very large ones in there too!" Optimus exclaimed even as he leapt onto the pile to further examine the treasures.

"Oh and yes that is very good, we don't want predators around," He belatedly replied still examining each stone.

Megaton found it rather adorable how enthralled the young carrier was with his trove of treasures.

"I take it you are satisfied with my collection? Feel free to take whatever you like from my hoard. What is mine is yours for as long as you stay here with me." Megatron generously offered before stalking over to join Optimus. The elder dragon enjoyed looking over the various gemstones and precious minerals in his hoard from time to time. A proud reminder of what he has accomplished in his many vorns of being online.

Optimus rubbed up against Megatron in affection and thanks.

"Hmm some of these have power in them already," Optimus mused examining a deep blue one which had likely once been owned by a water dragon.

"I found that one near an ocean one orn. Do you like it? It is one of my favourites. It even has the salty scent of the sea," Megatron replied, nudging his snout against the ocean blue gem and inhaling deeply.

"I also have a new reason to cherish it as it resembled the colour of your optics." The sire purred sensually licked the tip of Optimus' snout.

"The Ocean I have never been there," Optimus hummed also sniffing the gem.

"This will not do you have everything all jumbled up, we must organise them at least a little and perhaps even set some into the walls of this cave. Don't you use them to store power?" He leapt down starting a new pile for gems with power already in them.

"It is not but maybe half a day's flight from here. I could take you there someday if you would like," Megatron offered before letting out an amused chuckle of laughter. "I do not. Dragons of my element, at least from my sire's half, we gain power by taking sparks. The gems I have gathered here are treasures I have found myself or fought for in order to impress a carrier should I find one and it seems I finally have." Megatron smirked and allowed Optimus to sort through his hoard and organise it in any fashion he choose.

"I have heard of shadow dragons before. I would also like to visit the ocean one orn," Optimus stated as he continued sorting out the gems and minerals. In one pile went the minerals as they, while pretty, were useless for storing powers in. Another held the gems that already contained power he left the other gems for more through sorting later.

"This will do for now," Optimus sighed wings, tail and head drooping from exhaustion.

"It appears you are in need of rest," Megatron stated matter of factly before licking along one of Optimus' horns as the younger dragon slumped to the floor out of fatigue.

"The sun will set soon and I will be leaving to hunt. I could you bring you back something to help nourish you," The larger dragon purred, still affectionately licking all over his soon to be mate's face.

Optimus purred tiredly, "I would like that; take this gem out with you it already has lightening power in it so should help protect you and if it is struck it will absorb the power. There is not enough in here to energise me as it is." Optimus nudged a large yellow gem towards Megatron. Outside the storm was still raging.

"I will gladly take it with me even though I doubt I would need the extra protection. It is very thoughtful of you, Optimus." Megatron picked the gem up in one of his claws to take with him.

"I should be back soon. At the risk of sounding like I am boasting, I do happen to be a very skilled hunter," The hybrid dragon boasted proudly, his chest sticking out a bit as he spread his wings and exited to leave on his hunt.

Optimus rumbled softly in amusement at the clear boast from the elder dragon. Looking around he soon found Megatron's nest and curled up in it to wait. The nest was large and the sand soft and warm, Optimus allowed himself to drop off into a light doze as he waited.

Megatron returned a few hours later, the gem Optimus had asked him to take helping him fly in the storm. The hybrid dragon returned with a giant mechabuck in his claws. Megatron dragging the freshly slain prey inside and calling to his mate to wake him. "I am back, Optimus... and I have brought you something."

Optimus stirred as he was called crawling out of the nest to see what Megatron had brought. He rumbled hungrily at the sight and scent of the mechabuck.

"Eat with me, there is far more than I can consume on my own here," Optimus purred pleased with the offering.

"Generous of you to offer even though I caught it for you. I do not mind sharing a meal, but if you insist." Megatron smiled and chuckled softly before joining his mate to be in their feast, allowing Optimus to have first dibs on whatever parts he wanted most.

Optimus tucked in hungrily and with great pleasure, it had been a long time since he had eaten such a creature as he usually went for the smaller prey so he would not waste as much. He purred and twined the tip of his tail with Megatron's instead of a reply.

Megatron's smile grew warmer and he shuffled a bit closer to be nearer to Optimus. He nearly startled when he felt the lightning dragon's tail coil around his own but suddenly relaxed when he realised what it was. The massive hybrid sire purring deep in his throat as he gave Optimus' tail a gentle and affectionate squeeze.

Optimus returned the squeeze even as he continued eating. His mind turning over the events of the orn. Meeting Megatron, Storm dancing then having the larger hybrid join him, the cave and the treasures inside and now this. He gave a satisfied rumble as he finished, both from the meal and the conclusion of his thoughts. Megatron was most defiantly worth more than a clutch or two but how much more remained to be seen.

Megatron gratefully dug in once Optimus had his fill. The larger dragon licking the energon from his muzzle in delight once he had finished consuming the rest, structural parts and all.

"So I suppose I would not be wrong to assume that you are impressed with me so far?" Megatron inquired curiously, Optimus certainly did seem receptive to his advances thus far.

"You could say that I am," Optimus teased as he groomed himself in mock disinterest. He certainly did not want the elder dragon to think he was won over so easily.

"Oh? I suppose it must have been a serpent curling around my tail then or just my imagination." Megatron smirked as he saw right through the smaller dragon.

Optimus grinned and nudged Megatron's shoulder with his snout.

"My tail is most certainly not a serpent," He purred and stretched.

"So you do admit it was you," Megatron teased back, licking the lightning dragon's snout as it nudged against him. "I think you like me a bit more than you are letting on, Optimus." He grinned as he purred along with Optimus.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Optimus snorted trying to retain a bit of his cool and composure.

"You don't? Well something curled around my tail and squeezed a bit. Just like this," Megatron explained before demonstrating, his broader tail curling around Optimus' sleeker one and pulsing softly.

"I had admitted to that, I was referring to your statement about how much I like you," Optimus could not help but start laughing.

Megatron blushed a little, getting a bit flustered in embarrassment. It had been a long time since he had done any flirting... "You still have not denied that you are interested in me."

"I may hold some interest in you." Optimus managed to reign in his laughter.

"Only some? Megatron prodded a bit further before curling up next to Optimus on the cool stone floor of his den.

Optimus ignored the question instead starting to lick around the corner of Megatron's jaw where he had missed some energon.

"Tease." He rumbled in amusement.

"Not as big of a tease as you, little carrier," Megatron rumbled in pleasure as Optimus groomed him, thoroughly cleaning the spots he had missed earlier. "You certainly are affectionate."

"I could say the same about you," Optimus replied once he was certain the patch of scales was clean.

"Maybe, though I have no problem admitting it," Megatron purred loudly in thanks as Optimus made his scales gleam again.

Optimus purred in return and also yawned.

"It has been a long day." He sighed sleepily. Now that he was full and the teasing had burnt off most of the energy his nap had regained, he was tired again.

"Sleepy?" Megatron questioned, the smaller dragon did look as though as he was ready to drift off into recharge again.

Optimus nodded getting unsteadily to his feet, he did not want to recharge on the stone floor if Megatron would not mind sharing his nest.

"I do have a nest, if you do not mind sharing it with me. It would be more comfortable than lying here," Megatron offered hopefully. He knew some carriers were more private when it came to sharing a nest at least before they had conceived a clutch.

"I would not mind that, as long as you don't try anything," Optimus rambled in slight warning though it was not as fierce as he had hoped it would come out.

"I would not dare evoke the wrath of a lightning elemental. I promise to keep my claws to myself," Megatron swore, hoping to reassure Optimus into trusting him.

"That accidental zap more than enough for you then?" Optimus asked as they climbed into the sandy nest.

"I know that that is only a small taste of your power, so yes," Megatron laughed a little and curled up around Optimus, draping his wings over his nest mate as they both settled down in the warm sand.

"Good. And sleep well," Optimus purred before slipping into recharge.

Megatron nodded and yawned as he wished his nest partner a good rest as well. The older dragon had been up most of the day to spot out potential carriers and thus needed a decent amount of recharge. Not only that but the warmth and relaxing closeness of Optimus was too delightful to stray from.

Optimus woke warm and content, light was streaming in through the cave entrance indicating that the storm had blown itself out. He rumbled softly in amusement that Megatron was still tightly coiled around him in both a possessive and protective gesture.

Megatron awoke soon after Optimus, the larger dragon uncurling himself from his mate and stretching the tension out of his limbs.

"Did you have a good sleep, little lightning one?" The Gray and black dragon purred loudly and licked his nest mate's cheek.

"Yes I did," Optimus purred in return also stretching.

“I wish to go for a flight; I will be back soon I just want to stretch my wings." He also wanted a little privacy to settle his thoughts.

Megatron nodded in acknowledgement and curled back up in the nest to nap a little more. He was not exactly an early riser and normally slept throughout the day.

"Then I will wait here for you until you return. Try not to wander off too far, another sire would not think twice about capturing you for himself." The older dragon warned as he curled his tail around to his snout, his paws tucked under his mass comfortably as he laid down to rest.

"Let them try, once they have they will not try again. I will be careful though," Optimus assured the larger dragon as he moved towards the cave entrance. Outside he carefully examined the area so he could find his way back before taking off into the air. The day was clear and fresh as was often the case after a storm and Optimus revealed in it.

Megatron quickly drifted back off into sleep as Optimus left to enjoy a morning flight. Unbeknown to both of them though, another sire had been tracking them. The cobalt fire hybrid snorted out a cloud of white hot smoke into the air as he caught a whiff of the carrier's scent. He grinned to himself as he took flight, pleased to see that the colourful lightning dragon he had seen dancing the day before alone and without the protection of his mate. Sentinel beat his wings faster to catch up to his quarry.

"Hey there gorgeous. You fly out here often?" The deep blue dragon wore a smug grin as he attempted to flirt with Optimus, rubbing up against the smaller dragon as he flew beside him.

"I am not from this area," Optimus rumbled in annoyance attempting to move away from the sire dragon.

"I wish to be left to enjoy my flight in peace," he hissed as his polite first attempts were of getting away were ignored.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Or are you just playing hard to get? I bet that must be part of how your kind courts." Sentinel continued to harass the other, taking no heed from the warning hiss he received.

"Did you really let that big old shadow hybrid claim you yet? You know if you gave me a chance I could prove I would be a MUCH better sire than he is if only you agreed to let me sire a clutch on you." The fire hybrid insisted, he was determined to be persistent in getting the pretty little lightning dancer to say yes to him.

"Megatron has not mated me yet, as I have not wanted it yet, but as things are going I am very impressed with him, not so much with you," Optimus growled the last part, bearing his teeth and slowly gathering up a charge in case drastic measures were required.

Sentinel flared his nostrils in fury at the smaller dragon's rejection and nipped at the tip of Optimus' tail aggressively.

"Then you're not his! You're still open to be claimed by another." The slightly larger cobalt scaled sire growled before snapping his jaws at a flickering red and blue tail in warning.

Optimus hissed again snarling, "That may be so but it is still MY choice. And with the way you are treating me I will never consider you."

Optimus let the charge build up more wanting to truly teach this one a lesson about respect and picking ones battles wisely.

"Then what do you intend to do to stop me?" Sentinel snorted, dismissing the colourful dragon's threats and instead attempted to mount him while still flying in mid air. Short but still sharp claws dug into Optimus' hind quarters as he tried to get himself in position.

Optimus writhed in the grip acting as if he was momentarily caught when in reality he could have easily gotten away. This was a perfect opportunity to gather more static and also discharge it.

The perfect moment came and Optimus took it hissing, "This."

Discharging all the static he had built up in one large jolt as he twisted himself free.

The larger dragon yelped in both pain and shock as he felt the powerful jolt of electricity surge through his body. Sentinel backed off after that.

"So you can fight for yourself without your mate's protection," He hissed out just seconds before a thunderous roar bellowed through the sky and something massive crashed into him with full force. The impact was nearly enough to knock him unconscious leaving the fire dragon to fall to the ground below. Sentinel almost would have found that to be preferable once he pulled himself together enough to realise what had just hit him. Staring right into his optics was the enormous sire he had seen Optimus fly off with the evening before and he did not look pleased with the situation.

Megatron roared again in aggression and possessiveness as he put himself between the attacker and his mate. "I had the feeling something was amiss. Fortunately my mate is more than capable of fending for himself; however I am not one to let an instance like this one go without consequences." Smoke billowed out of the flared nostrils in rage, lips coiled back to reveal dangerously sharp teeth and Sentinel backed away instinctively taking a submissive posture as he attempted to retreat.

Optimus rumbled in amusement at how cowed the Cobalt sire looked.

"You arrived just in time," He purred to Megatron staying around to watch the demonstration of his chosen partner’s power. He was bleeding a little from where Sentinels claws had dug in but it was nothing serious and he could attend to it later.

Sentinel stammered as he attempted to speak and explain himself. "I...I didn't realise this was y-your mate, Megatron."

Megatron responded by letting loose a stream of fire, just barely grazing the edge of the brilliant cobalt and gold scales and singing them.

"I wish you the best of luck in finding a willing mate now with your scales in such poor shape. I could always change my mind in letting you go and decide to kill you instead if I so much as smell you anywhere near my territory or my mate." The black and grey dragon threatened as Sentinel nodded to show he was listening before fleeing back to his own nest to nurse his wounds.

Optimus still purring flew up beside Megatron rubbing against him as much as he could without destabilising them both.

"More than he deserved, but I doubt he will come back and he will serve as a lesson to others too." Optimus was delighted with the show of power. Megatron clearly could live up to his claims.

Megatron rumbled in affection and nuzzled against his purring mate lovingly. "Are you all right? I see where he scratched at you, but was there any other damage?"

The large dragon's blood red optics were full of concern and worry and even a little guilt for having stayed behind and not flying with his mate for protection.

"No that is all the damage I received, and it is minor. Do not fret. Come I have lost my desire to continue my flight for now, let us go back to your nest," Optimus hummed still pressed up close to the other.

Megatron was relieved that except for the superficial damage Optimus was completely unharmed.

"That is quite a relief then. I do not know what I would do myself if you had been injured or worse." The enormous sire answered and licked over the bit of blood that had welled up from the scratch marks before leading him back to the safety of their nest.

"Well that is highly unlikely to happen; he is proof that I can defend myself. But I also hope that nothing bad happens to either of us." Optimus was still purring as they landed on the ledge outside the cave.

Megatron gracefully landed on the ledge despite his massive size and entered the cave knowing Optimus was following behind him. The larger dragon curled up in the warmth of the sand filling his nest and purred at his mate to join him.

Optimus followed without hesitation curling up with his mate-to-be and licking over the wounds to clean them. He was content, despite the anger he had been feeling before at the other sire dragon.

"I can help clean your wounds if you would like..." Megatron politely offered, wanting to do whatever he could at the moment to make Optimus feel better.

"I would very much appreciate that," Optimus purred wanting to be close to the other at the moment.

Megatron made a deep sound full of pleasure as he was given permission to nurse the smaller dragon's injury. A long warm slightly rough glossa slid out of his toothy maw and glazed over the lacerations, cleaning the scratches of any blood and ridding it of any infectious agents. "I should not have let you leave by yourself...Not since I have yet to claim you as my own. That other dragon could have had his way with you if you were not such a skilled fighter."

"It is not fighting as such. It is more a different application for my power. I was taught how to use it to stun prey and questioned my carrier if it could be used for other purposes and so he explained how I could defend myself with it even using others actions against them to build the static charge," Optimus explained, as he relaxed against Megaton soothed by how gently he was caring for him.

"Your kind must be much more passive than my own. I take it you do not enjoy fighting then?" Megatron asked inquisitively, the larger dragon grinning as his paws gently knead into Optimus' hind quarters to massage them as he continues to nurse the wound.

Optimus felt himself slowly go limp under Megatron's ministrations. "I guess you could say we are. Though my little brother Bee loves to cast bolts about. But no Sire did want to teach us fighting, even though not even he uses it as much as other dragons but I feel our powers are enough. But to answer your question, no I have never enjoyed physically fighting."

"Oh? You did not mention to me before that you had any siblings," Megatron stated, a bit curious as he wondered if Optimus would divulge more about his family he left behind. "Your kind is very unlike my own then. We enjoy hunting and fighting, some even make wars with other clans to take over their hunting territory and steal their carriers. I am not like that though."

"We have known each other how long?" Optimus teased. "You are half shadow dragon they have always been known to be the most aggressive. Bumblebee or Bee as I call him is the youngest of my clutch mates Nova and Thunderblast are the others both elder than me and are sires, Bee is a carrier like me."

"I am the only one of the clutch my carrier laid. I have always been intrigued with what it must have been like to have younger or older siblings, even just one. It was quite lonely growing up since there were few other hatchlings to play with." Megatron frowned a bit before continuing on.

"But I suppose that will make me better at being a sire. I want a big family to help raise and I think I have found the perfect carrier to help me with that." The hybrid dragon smirked and licked over Optimus' rump suggestively.

"Well siblings can be annoying at times, but I do love them all dearly as well as my carrier Shockline and sire Stormhead." Optimus twitched his tail not sure if he wanted anyone mounting him at the moment after what the other sire had tried.

Megatron made a small sound of regret as he felt Optimus tense up and jerk away. "Forgive me...I am just eager to have you. I will respect your decision to reject my advances; it is probably too soon considering what nearly happened..."

"I am not saying no, but I am a little... uncertain about letting anyone touch me like that at the moment. There is nothing to forgive and I can understand why you are eager." Optimus relaxed certain that Megatron would not try to force him. Gently he nuzzled his head against Megatron's in affection to accent his words and because he wanted to.

"I just do not wish to make you uncomfortable or make you feel like I am forcing you into this. I would never do that to you, my beautiful little mate," Megatron replied apologetically and nuzzled Optimus in return. "Perhaps you will be more receptive to the idea once you enter your heat cycle? Most carriers are insatiable with mating lust during that period."

"I should be going into my first heat soon, so we shall find out then," Optimus rumbled gently, "I know you will not force me, would not even think of it."

Megatron purred loudly in approval. "Your first heat? So you are untouched." The massive pewter and obsidian sire stated in a matter of fact manor, more just to hear himself say it. The fact that Optimus had yet to be mounted by anyone seemed to stir his lust and possessiveness a bit more.

"You really will be mine then," Megatron added before licking the back of Optimus' neck and over some of the ridges down his blue dorsal stripe.

"Yes my first heat; that is the main reason I am uncertain," Optimus purred glad that Megatron had apparently snapped out of his prior mood. He arched into the touch closing his optics in pleasure.

"You are nervous and afraid then," Megatron nodded in understanding and continued to lavish his mate with affection. "I promise to be gentle with you even though I realise you are not made of glass. I do not wish to cause you any harm, Optimus."

Optimus hummed a low purr forming as Megatron continued his attentions. "I know you will be a very good sire. You are caring and gentle. Yet also fierce and protective. You have a beautiful home. I feel privileged that you would want me."

"And yet I feel even more privileged knowing you want to be my mate. I was beginning to think I would never find the right carrier to sire a clutch with." Megatron let out a soothing purr matching the volume and pitch of his mate's as they simply enjoyed the closeness of each other. "I feel like the luckiest sire on the planet right now just having you share my nest with me. I am no longer lonely..."

Optimus was feeling a little overwhelmed by the emotions and pressed close up to Megatron.

"Yes I want you to be my mate. I am so glad we met." He murmured. A soft coil of warmth started to build in his belly as yet unnoticed by either.

Megatron rumbled in delight as Optimus proved to be more affectionate than he first thought, the younger dragon cuddling up closer to him.

"As am I. I think I may already be in love with you, little lightning dancer." A gray snout pressed against a light blue one in tenderness, nuzzling against it as he continued to dote his mate with his love.

Optimus nuzzled back, "Lightening dancer hmm? I like that. And I also like that my chosen mate is brave enough to dance with me. I don't know if what I feel for you is love but I do feel something."

"It is a fitting title for you, is it not? And I like to think of myself as brave. I did not get to where I am by being a coward after all," Megatron chuckled softly. No, he could not have imagined himself getting very far at all if he had been as cowardly and underhanded as the blue and gold sire he had run off earlier.

"Feeling something is a start. You are also inexperienced in such matters and love can at time be a difficult emotion to accurately identify. For that reason I will only mate with you when you know for yourself that you are ready," Megatron explained, his words and eyes sympathetic and full of truth, proving he meant exactly what he said.

"Fitting yes, I have always enjoyed storm dancing, even more-so than my brothers. No I would not want a cowardly mate. I would like you to teach me what you know of love and pleasure," Optimus purred as the warmth grew he could now feel it in the pit of his stomach but did not know what it was.

"I have to admit your dancing really captivated me, you must have a natural talent for it even more so than others of your element," Megatron commented before gently licking over the base of Optimus' tail, suddenly catching whiff of a heady scent that seemed to be growing stronger. It was not unpleasant in the least, quite the opposite in fact.

Megatron held back a groan as he breathed it in more before coming to a conclusion of what it was and where it was coming from. "No wonder you want me to teach you what I know in matters of intimacy. You are coming into your heat cycle already." Megatron tried to keep the lust already burning in his body from becoming evident in his voice as he spoke.

"So that is what that warmth I am feeling is." Optimus was surprised. Then he let out a low rumble in challenge. "Well then what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Megatron questioned a seductive purr to his voice as he licked over Optimus' pert rump in delight. Slowly delving down lower to where the intoxicating scent was coming from. He gently nudged his mate to be's tail to the side to expose his more intimate anatomy. Megatron's surprisingly long and rather thick glossa lapping over the slit that emitted the rich and alluring scent that he simply could not get enough of. The sire dragon let out a low growl of approval at the pleasant taste that met his sensors.

Optimus let out a moan at the feeling before playfully moving out of Megatron's grip. "Catch me; I want you to catch me if you can." He crouched ready to move in any direction.

"You want a game of chase, do you? I am always up for a challenge." Megatron allowed Optimus to wiggle out of his grasp but not before moving onto all fours to prepare to catch his little mate. Watching intently for Optimus to make a move before lunging after him.

Optimus stayed still intently watching his chosen mate only his tail moved flicking side to side. It was a stalemate he realised and growled softly feinting one way before lunging forwards low to the ground, anticipating Megatron's leap.

Megatron let out a low roar as he leapt for the smaller dragon, just barely overshooting his jump and missing Optimus. The black and gray hybrid quickly picked himself up and charged after his mate again, flirting with the younger dragon even as he chases him. Nipping at wings tips and tail whenever he get close enough.

Optimus was laughing giving off soft teasing growls egging the sire on. He used his smaller size and greater agility to his advantage keeping just out of Megatron's reach.

Megatron cursed his size; in this one instance it actually proved to be a hindrance to him. Making it difficult to match his mate's speed and agility.

"You certainly do enjoy playing hard to get." Megatron huffed in a bit of annoyance, he did enjoy games, but only when he was winning. Optimus' teasing did not help his deflating ego a bit either.

Optimus pouted (as much as a dragon could) "Don't be like that." He purred silkily even as he caught Megatron's tail pinning it down.

Megatron smirked a bit at the pouty look his mate to be now wore. He let out a small noise of surprise as he felt his tail pinned down under a rather light paw. "I should have mentioned I am a bit of a sore loser when it comes to games like this." Megatron admitted before jerking his tail free and pouncing on Optimus now that his guard was let down. 

"This is more like it though." The shadow hybrid grinned widely and playfully nibbled at his mate's horns.

Optimus giggled, "Use to getting your way? Oh well maybe I could let you this one time." Optimus teased and wiggled realising that he was truly pinned.

"You could say that I am. I also do not always play fair either," Megatron chuckled softly and pressed his weight down a bit more onto his soon to be mate, making sure there was no room for escape. Once he was certain Optimus would be unable to wriggle his way out of his hold, the elder dragon continued right where he had left off. His face nuzzled in against the back of his mate's neck and wet glossa licking over his spines before sinking his teeth gently into nape of his neck as he mounted the lightning dragon beneath him.

Optimus mewled at the licks and bite the coiling heat expanding and getting hotter. He moaned as Megatron positioned himself allowing his mate to have his way with him.

Megatron was pleased by his mating partner's quick submission and rewarded Optimus' yield to his dominance with another sharp nip, this time to one of his audio fins knowing how sensitive they were. While his mate was distracted with the pleasure welling up within him, Megatron took the opportunity to sheathe his already hard and swollen member fully within his mate. His massive crimson webbed wings shooting out to their full span as he roared in triumph at finally claiming Optimus for his own. Despite his size and girth and aggressive nature, he was careful with his penetration making sure Optimus felt little to no pain as he took his virginity.

Optimus gasped at the nip purring then his own roar joined his mates as he felt him enter him. There was a little pain as he had expected but the heat lust and the pleasure over rid it.

Megatron could feel Optimus tense up underneath him and purred loudly to him to soothe the discomfort he must be feeling.

"I knew you would be a tight fit, but by Unicron's horns I have never felt such pleasure as this. You are simply incredible, Optimus," Megatron complimented sincerely, hoping his sweet words as well as his gentleness and affection would ease the younger dragon's apprehension. His hips remained still, only shifting slightly to redistribute his weight more evenly and allowing Optimus to move now that his spike was deeply embedded within him. The tiny backwards facing barb like, though not sharp, appendages would make it impossible for his mate to escape even if he wanted to until he was finished.

"I apologise in advance if I end up hurting you...but I shall do my best to make you feel only pleasure." Megatron lovingly nibbled at a yellow shoulder spike as he awaited Optimus' permission for him to begin moving.

Optimus slowly relaxed as he got use to the unusual but pleasurable feeling. He pushed back slightly to indicate that he was ready for more. "Don't care at the moment get started already." He groaned the heat starting to get a little unbearable.

"As you wish..." Megatron's word trailed off in a delighted purr as his hips began to move forward and back. Slowly, he started out taking his mate one thrust at a time. The pleasure was not only exclusive to his mate though, the sire letting out an approving groan as he felt the internal warmth and tight walls draw his spike even deeper inside. 

"Optimus..." Megatron seemed to taste the name as it slipped past his lips, relishing his own voice calling out the beautiful dragon's designation just as much as breeding him.

Optimus moaned in pleasure and a little relief, the movement making the heat easier to handle. "Yessss. Oh Mm-megatrooonnnn, more please more." He hissed and begged letting the pleasure take hold of him.

Optimus' pleading only spurred Megatron on and added to his lust which by now was threatening to consume him entirely.

"You are so perfect, Optimus. So hot and tight around me. You are testing every ounce of my self control to not simply pound you without mercy into the floor of our den." Megatron growled in aggressive passion, the speed and force of his rocking hips steadily increasing as he worked to build them both towards blissful climax.

Optimus whimpered at the words he was panting now, soft noises escaping with every thrust.

"Y-you are... s-sooo... big." He gasped between pants. He was in absolute bliss not wanting Megatron to stop but not have the breath to say so. He shuttered his deep azure optics letting himself just feel the rapturous pleasure his mate was creating.

"I am proportional to my immense size yet it seems I just barely fit into you," Megatron boasted proudly as he rocked Optimus' entire body with another powerful buck of his hips. The larger of the two dragons maintaining his self control to not simply ram in deep and hard with every thrust. He felt as though he could overload right then and there, but he would not allow himself to until Optimus had reached his peak first. To ensure he achieved that, Megatron's claws lightly dug into crimson scales of his mate's hips, hooking his talons gently into the skin to knead the rippling muscle beneath.

"I want to hear you cry out my name, Optimus," Megatron's harsh tone made it seem as though he was commanding when really the strain from keeping himself in check was beginning to take a toll on him.

Megatron's actions and words were all that he needed to tip over the edge. "MEGATRON." He roared out in absolute bliss as overload caused his entire frame to tremble. Optimus had never felt anything like it before not even when he lost himself to a storm.

Hearing his name called out in blissful release made the spines down his back tingle as the heat in his groin became even more unbearable. Megatron bit down on the nape of Optimus' neck as his own overload came crashing down on him, unwilling to drown out his mates roar of pure rapture. He panted against the colourful lightning dragon's neck, exhaling hot air as he let Optimus' constricting walls milk his spike completely. The sire remained in place, his spike pressed against the tiny opening to his mate's reproductive tract until he was certain he was spent of his potent seed. Megatron laved the place he had bitten on Optimus' neck during their mating as he gently pulled out, his spike already disappearing back into its sheath.

"I would assume you enjoyed our first mating?" The silver and black dragon purred softly as he licked away a bit of their combined fluids leaking from his mate's opening.

Optimus purred blissfully, "Yes, it was... incredible as good as storm dancing." He yawned spent and wanting rest. He nuzzled against his mate in sleepy affection before curling up in their nest.

Megatron was equally as fatigued as his mate and immediately joined him in heading for the comfort of their nest. "So in other words you loved it." The larger dragon smiled and licked against his mate's muzzle in an affectionate gesture.

"Y...e...s." Optimus managed to say before recharge claimed him a content smile on his face.

It was several moon cycles after Megatron had first mated his little lightning dragon that the pair realised that they had been successful in conceiving. The proud sire had boasted the fact to all who would listen, truly excited to be a parent. Even when out hunting or enjoying a joy flight Megatron would eagerly chat up any dragon he met that he had not yet told. During his most recent hunt though, he had met no one though he was certain everyone in the neighbouring clans should know by now he and Optimus were expecting. The shadow hybrid smiled to himself as the entrance to his once solitary den came into view. Soon it would be filled with the sounds of squealing hatchlings seeing as how Optimus was due to lay any orn now, Megatron indulged himself in the fantasy for a little more before landing on the ledge to the den he and his mate now shared.

"Optimus, I have returned." Megatron called out to his carrying mate before entering the cave, alerting the other dragon to his presence and dragging the prey he had just caught inside. "I brought you back a few petrorabbits. I remember you telling me you were craving them." The black and silver dragon purred as he dropped the kills he had made just in front of his mate's muzzle as Optimus lay curled up in the warm sandstone nest.

"Thank you, my mate," Optimus purred sitting up to eat he did little else these orn as he was now too heavy to go out flying. Gratefully he tucked into the meal Megatron had brought him purring over the succulent taste. He knew his mate was excited about becoming a parent and so was he though also a little nervous. It was while he was cleaning himself off that the pain struck and it took him several moments to realise what was happening.

"Megatron, they are coming, the hatching nest. Is it ready?" He called in slightly pained excitement.

"Of course it is! I had it prepared orns ago." Megatron replied as he helped his mate to stand and guided him over to the nest their eggs would incubate in for the rest of their growth. Despite it being his first time as a sire, Megatron was quite proud of his work in nest building. The structure was sturdily crafted from branches, rocks and feathers.

Starscream had even been gracious enough to offer him a bundle of his mate's downy ivory fur that he regularly shed. Megatron had been leery of the wind dragon's gift but accepted it once he found there was nothing wrong with it. The magenta flier seemed to be a bit friendlier ever since finding a mate in a giant ice dragon that flew in from the north. He promised that the fluff would keep their eggs extra warm and would be comfortable for Optimus to lay in once the time came. Now that it finally had Megatron would have to find a way to thank the seeker if his mate was satisfied with the nest he had crafted.

"Just lay down and relax. I am here with you, Optimus. I know you are afraid, but there is no reason to be. Our little ones will be perfect." The massive sire reassuringly added as he lay beside Optimus to comfort him through the labour.

"I know you are here for me," Optimus rumbled shifting so he was comfortable in the nest. "I think I have a right to be a little nervous though as this is my first time and you can't say anything to that you are not the one who has to lay them." He grumbled slightly as another contraction hit.

"Oh I think one is coming." He shifted around trying to find a good position. He ended up crouching low as he pushed first one then a second out and after nearly a joor a third. 

"That is all of them," He purred tiredly.

Megatron paid heed to his mate's words though he did not take them to spark. Even though he was not the one carrying, he knew what Optimus was about to endure was no easy task but knew better than to argue with him. Instead he emitted a purr loud enough to reverberate throughout their den to help soothe his mate's anxiety and comforted him to the best of his ability. He beamed with joy as he carefully took each egg once it was laid and thoroughly examined it making sure there were no cracks or any other imperfections. He was astonished Optimus had even managed to lay a clutch of three with all of the eggs being large enough that he thought only another shadow dragon could have laid them. 

"They are all just perfect and beautiful, my love. Just like you." Megatron smiled and nuzzled his snout against his mate's cheek once he was done with the eggs, transferring them back to the nest so that their carrier could get a look at them.

Optimus rumbled in pleasure as he looked over his first clutch, “Yes that are perfect now we must wait another moon for them to hatch. Oh and you can tell Starscream and Skyfire that the fur is a perfect addition to the nest. So comfortable I could sleep right here." he nuzzled against his mate affectionately already anticipating when they would hatch.

The moon went both quickly and slowly Optimus was almost always with the eggs watching over them, making sure they were warm enough but not too warm. He was dozing in the hatching nest when the first two began to rock small tapping and chirping sounds coming from within. He rose in excitement, “Megatron, two are hatching." He was so excited twins. Two hatching together meant twins.

Megatron arose from his nap immediately as his mate's words rang in his ears. "It's finally time." The larger dragon padded over to the side of the nest where their eggs were located and hunched down on all fours to get down to eye level with the hatchlings once they broke out of their shells.

"Come on, little ones. I know you can do it," Megatron purred in encouragement to the wiggling eggs, nudging his snout against the outer shell to try and help the twin hatchlings break through so they could finally meet.

Optimus purred looking over to one side of the nest to make sure there was a pile of fresh meat for the little ones first meal. His purring grew in volume as the first cracks appeared almost simultaneously in both the rocking eggs.

Megatron eagerly awaited in anticipation to see which of the hatchlings would make it out first into the world. "I cannot wait to meet you, little ones. Neither can your carrier." He smiled and nudged the other egg gently trying to help them both as much as he knew how to.

Optimus was amused as he watched Megatron encourage the little ones to break through their shells. He laughed as both broke at the same time sending the hatchlings in them sprawling one landing on Megatron's muzzle as he was that close to them.

"Hello little ones," he cooed to them in delight.

Megatron purred loudly and sniffed at the dragonling clinging to his face. The little one chirped and stared up into his sire's crimson eyes. He wasn't intimidated in the least by the size of the big dragon; instead he licked at his nose and whipped his tail around excitedly. Megatron smiled and pressed his nose against his offspring's chest. "Welcome to the world, your carrier and I have been eagerly waiting to meet you."

Optimus moved over to the other licking its head purring, "Yes we have been waiting to meet both of you and your unhatched sibling too." He cast a look at the still egg unworried a single clutch could take a week to hatch.

"Your other sibling should hatch soon enough. It may just be a bit more shy to come out," Megatron chuckled softly and began to groom the hatchling that landed on his face. Cleaning it off of leftover shell debris and the fluids that encased the little one while it was still in the egg. "There, that must feel better. Now we should get on to figuring out names for the both of you."

Optimus hummed in agreement as he cleaned the other marvelling at the brilliant red on his scales. "Hmm perhaps Firestorm for this one, his scales are red enough that he is likely to have the fire element.”

Megatron thought for a moment to come up with a fitting name for the fiery coloured hatchling's twin. "This one looks more like its carrier. He could be a lightning elemental like you. I think Stormchaser would be an appropriate name." Megatron explained as he named the hatchling that was now curled up beside one of his massive paws.

Optimus purred. "Yes a fitting name and good that they share part of their names being twins. Let’s get them fed the tucked up they will likely be quite hungry. It that not right my little Flame." He crooned nudging Firestorm over to the pile of meat.

Stormchaser trilled in delight at the smell of food and crawled off of his sire's face to follow after his carrier and twin. "Looks as though his brother is hungry too." Megatron mused and joined his mate and their newly hatched dragonlings in watching them feed. He picked up a small piece of flesh in his jowls and slowly chewed to instruct Firestorm and Stormchaser how to properly eat.

Optimus was startled out of watching his first hatched creations when he heard a soft tapping. Turning around he purred in pleased surprise the last egg was shaking. "You help these two feed I will help their clutch mate out of his egg."

Megatron purred excitedly. "Seems the other little one decided it was missing out on too much to remain unhatched." The shadow dragon laughed softly as he continued to fuss over the twins. He broke off little pieces of the kill he had made earlier so it would be easier for them to chew. The twins chirped eagerly for more, beating their tiny wings as their sire tore the flesh into bite sized morsels.

Optimus curled up close to the last egg.

"Come on, come on out. I know you want to meet us as much as we want to meet you." He crooned encouraging the little one inside to come out. The shaking paused for several moments after Optimus's words then the egg shattered leaving a triumphant looking hatchling in the centre of the debris. "He is like you, beloved. At least in temperament but we shall soon see the colours."

Megatron left the feast of the mechaboar to the twins to go and greet the third and final of their hatchlings. He puffed out his chest in pride at how much the little one resembled him. He bent down to eye level to get a better look. The black and silver scaled dragonling nipped at the end of his muzzle and let out a tiny and not so intimidating growl to show its aggressiveness.

"This one definitely does takes after me," Megatron boasted and licked at the newly hatched little dragon, unaffected and merely amused by its attempt to be threatening.

"One difference this one is a carrier," Optimus chuckled having seen the indicators when cleaning him moments before.

"So two sires and a carrier," Optimus hummed in delight.


End file.
